supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Eine Hexe kehrt zurück
Eine Hexe kehrt zurück ist die achtzehnte Episode der ersten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean kommen in eine Stadt, in der eine mysteriöse Kinderkrankheit um sich greift. Zahllose Kinder liegen bereits bewusstlos im Krankenhaus. Die Brüder jedoch erkennen, dass eine Shtriga am Werk ist, eine Hexe, die sich nachts in die Kinderzimmer schleicht und den Kindern Energie aussaugt. Dean erinnert sich, dass er selbst als Kind der Shtriga begegnet ist, und um sie bekämpfen zu können, müssen sie die Shtriga in eine Falle locken ... Handlung Fitchburg, Wisconsin: Ein kleines Mädchen, Bethany, singt ein Gebet und ihr Vater bringt sie zu Bett. Sie fragt ihn, ob ihre Mutter zurückkommen wird, woraufhin er sagt, dass sie bei ihrer Schwester im Krankenhaus sei. Mitten in der Nacht wacht sie wieder auf und eine Gestalt beugt sich über sie. Dean und Sam fahren nach Fitchburg, da ihr Dad sie dahingelotst hat, doch Sam hat recherchiert und absolut nichts dort gefunden. Sie kommen am Nachmittag in der Stadt an und Sam sieht, dass nur ein Kind auf dem Spielplatz ist. Sie befragen ihre Mutter, die ihnen sagt, dass fünf oder thumb|left|280pxsechs Kinder wegen einer Krankheit im Krankenhaus liegen. Die beiden gehen ins Krankenhaus, wo Dean eine alte Frau bemerkt, die alleine im Zimmer sitzt, welches ein verkehrt herum aufgehangenes Kreuz hat. Eine Frau erzählt ihnen, dass alle Kinder hier bewusstlos sind und die Krankheit sich den Weg durch die Familie bahnt, indem sie die Geschwister angreift. Der Arzt der Kinder, Dr. Hydeker, gibt den beiden die Erlaubnis, mit den Eltern zu sprechen, was sie tun. Der Vater von Bethany erzählt, dass zuerst sein älteres Kind betroffen war, danach Bethany. Er sagt, dass das Fenster offen stand, welches er selbst verschlossen hatte. Die beiden überprüfen das Zimmer des Mädchens und finden einen Handabdruck eines Monsters am Fenster. Dean erinnert sich zurück: Als kleiner Junge sieht er sich das Foto desselben Handabdrucks an. Sein Vater, John, geht auf die Jagd und warnt ihn, dass er mit niemandem telefonieren, die Türen geschlossen halten und auf Sammy aufpassen soll. Dean weiß nun, dass John will, dass sie die Mission vollenden. Dean informiert Sam, dass sie eine Shtriga jagen, die John schon vor 17 Jahren verfolgt hat, aber entkommen ist. Sie checken in einem Hotel thumb|left|278pxein, in dem eine Frau mit ihren zwei Söhnen ist. Dean erinnert sich durch den älteren der beiden Söhne an ihre eigene Kindheit zurück, als er sich um Sam kümmern musste. Er gibt ihm Cornflakes und Sam gibt Dean die Überraschung in der Verpackung. Sam surft im Internet und findet Infos über die Shtriga. Er ernährt sich vom Leben anderer, am liebsten Kinder, ist schon mehrere tausend Jahre alt und angeblich unverwundbar. Dean erinnert sich daran, dass der Dämon getötet werden kann, wenn es sich gerade ernährt und dann mit heiligem, geschmiedetem Eisen erstochen wird. Sam merkt an, dass die Shtriga sich als alte Frau tarnt, wenn sie sich nicht ernährt, und Dean erinnert sich an die Frau im Krankenhaus. Sie gehen zu der alten Frau, die sie beschuldigt, ihre Sachen zu stehlen und fragt sie dann, ob sie das Kruzifix richtig herum aufhängen könnten, thumb|left|278pxwas sie schon des öfteren angefragt hat. Unterdessen wird im Hotel einer der Jungen von der Shtriga attackiert. Am nächsten Morgen gehen die Winchesters zum Hotel, wo der ältere der Jungen einsam draußen sitzt und ihnen sagt, dass sein Bruder krank und im Krankenhaus ist. Michael sieht es als seinen Job an, auf seinen kleinen Bruder Asher aufzupassen, doch er hat versagt. Dean verspricht, dass es nicht seine Schuld sei und er das Monster töten würde. Dean ist im Krankenhaus und Sam in der Bibliothek, wo er herausfindet, dass der Dämon alle 15 Jahre in eine neue Stadt geht und viele Kinder sterben. Dann sieht er ein Bild von Dr. Hydeker... aus dem Jahre 1893. Dean spricht mit Hydeker, der ihm sagt, dass er sich nur um das Wohl der Kinder kümmere; Dean verrät nicht, dass er der Verdächtige ist. Sam realisiert im Hotelzimmer, dass der Job des Arztes perfekt für die Tarnung sei. Dean schlägt vor, Michael als Lockvogel zu benutzen, was thumb|left|276pxSam für verrückt hält. Dean rutscht heraus, dass es seine Schuld sei, dass die Kinder nun im Krankenhaus liegen. Dean erinnert sich zurück: Er geht aus dem Haus, um in der Spielhalle einige Spiele zu spielen, während Sam schläft. Als er wieder zu Hause ankommt, sieht er die Shtriga, die Sam aussaugt. Er nimmt sich die Waffe, als John hereinkommt und das Monster erschießt, jedoch nicht getötet wird. John ist wütend, weil Dean nicht seinen Befehlen gehorcht. Dean sagt, dass er und John nie über die Sache geredet hatten und realisiert, dass sein Dad sie dorthin geschickt hat, damit Dean den Job beenden und damit seinen Fehler ausbaden kann. Als sie Michael darauf ansprechen, lehnt er es zunächst ab, mit ihnen zu arbeiten. Er gibt zu, dass er es gesehen hat. Sie gehen und Michael thumb|left|288pxkommt am Abend zu ihnen; er will mitmachen, um seinen Bruder zu retten, da er alles tun würde, um das zu schaffen. Sie stellen Kameras im Hotel auf und Dean verspricht Michael, dass sie ihn nicht aus Versehen erschießen werden. Er soll sich unter dem Bett verstecken, wenn die Brüder den Dämon erschießen, da die Schüsse noch lauter als im Film seien. Sam entschuldigt sich später bei Dean. Als die Shtriga ins Zimmer kommt, schießen die Brüder auf ihn, doch es erwacht noch einmal zum Leben und greift Sam an, bis Dean ihn in den Kopf schießt. Die Energie weicht aus dem Dämon heraus. Am nächsten Morgen sagt Michaels Mutter, dass Asher und die anderen Kinder wieder gesund werden und Dr. Hydeker nicht zur Arbeit gekommen ist. Sam wünschte, er würde seine Naivität wieder bekommen und Dean sagt, er wünschte, Sam würde sie auch wieder bekommen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *John Winchester (Rückblende) *Michael (Eine Hexe kehrt zurück) *Asher *Dr. Hydeker Vorkommende Wesen *Shtriga Musik *'Rock Bottom' von UFO *'Road to Nowhere' von Ozzy Osbourne Zitate :Dean: Irgendetwas wird es in Fitchburg schon geben, was wir töten können. :Sam: Was macht dich da so sicher? :Dean: Na ja, ich bin der Ältere und das heißt ich habe immer Recht. ---- :Sam: Hör mal diesen Ausweis, den benutze ich nicht! :Dean: Wieso nicht? :Sam: Weil da Bikini-Inspektor drauf steht. ---- :Sam: Mich wundert, dass du nicht gleich da auf ihn losgegangen bist. :Dean: Ich sage dir was. Erstens werde ich auf der verdammten Kinderstation nicht anfangen rumzuballern. Zweitens es hätte doch gar nichts genutzt, denn dieser Mistkerl ist kugelsicher, es sei denn er mampft gerade was. Und drittens hatte ich gerade nichts dabei, was wahrscheinlich gut war, denn sonst hätte ich ihm vermutlich schon aus Prinzip eine verpasst. ---- :Michael: Ich dachte, ich hätte einen Albtraum. :Dean: Mir fällt es nicht leicht dir das zu sagen, aber manchmal sind Albträume wahr. Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Something wicked (Etwas Böses) *'Spanisch:' Algo maligno (Etwas Böses) *'Französisch:' La Stryge (Die Shtriga) *'Italienisch:' Qualcosa di stregato (Etwas verhextes) *'Portugiesisch:' Alguma coisa malígna (Etwas Böses) *'Polnisch:' Coś niedobrego (Etwas Böses) *'Tschechisch:' Něco zlého (Etwas Böses) *'Ungarisch:' Az ősgonosz (Das alte Übel) *'Finnisch:' Pahuuden ilmentymä (Manifestation des Bösen) Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 01